This invention relates to soles for footwear.
Orthotics are often used in boots and other types of outdoor footwear to provide support and to enhance comfort. Conventionally, orthotics are removable devices which are inserted into the footwear above the innersole directly beneath the user's foot. Such orthotics are often not comfortably accommodated in the foot space provided in a conventional upper and once inserted do not remain fixed in proper position during use.